From Betrayal to Love
by Inuprincess91
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in love only to be torn apart by lies, when a twist of fate throws them back together can they make things right before its to late? R&R *LEMONS!* KagsSesshou grouping
1. Prolouge

_Prologue _

The scent of roses filled the summer night air, but Kagome Higurashi barely noticed the sweet fragrance as she waited anxiously for her lover to arrive. What could be keeping him? Her nerves on edge, she began pacing the hut floor. Her disquietude increasing with each passing moment. Today Sesshoumaru had intended to inform his father of their mating, and she feared the elderly lords objections had been fierce.

Finally hearing footsteps Kagome went to open the window and looked out the diminutive hut where they held their lovers trysts lay nestled

in a cherry orchard, hidden from direct view of the lane. When she smelled the scent of ice and an on coming storm she momentarily forgot her anxiety. Sesshoumaru. Her heart thrilled at the sight of him, while her thighs clenched in anticipation. She could almost feel him moving inside her.

Flushing, Kagome tried to quell her shameful hunger. She was a wanton where Sesshoumaru was concerned. She had surrendered her innocence to his seductive charm with a scandalous eagerness. But what demon woman could possibly have resisted him

She watched as he strode slowly and purposefully along the path through the overgrown rose garden. He moved with a combination of polished elegance, grace, and raw power that stirred all her feminine instincts, while his sleek handsomeness stole her breath away. Possessing lean demonic features and fair hair that glimmered white and silver in the moonlight. He was endowed with a physical beauty that startled her at first glance.

But it was his over confidence and penetrating golden eyes that hypnotized her rather than his striking look or exalted power that had ensnared her hanyou heart. His magnetism too, was exhilarating. There was a hint of wildness about him, an unpredictability that made him dangerously exciting. Even his name, it had a power over her that sent shivers and tingles down her spine whenever she heard or spoke it. He had worn her down with just one look. Despite all her scruples and misgivings, she had risked her heart and found love in the arms of a full-fledged taiyouki demon. The door swung open and Sesshoumaru Taisho prince of the Western Lands stood there, his sparkling golden eyes searching the small hut impatiently. When his gaze fixed intently on her the flare of heat in the golden depths was unmistakable.

"Did you miss me," he demanded, his voice was low stroking her like velvet.

"Dreadfully."

"Good.".

In three strides he was across the room, reaching for her. Only then did Kagome recognize the tension smoldering in him. She could see the fire of anger in his eyes, felt it in his touch.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it" she began, but he cut her off.

"I don't wish to talk."

She was in his arms instantly, gathered hard against him. His hands twisted in her hair as his lips crushed down on hers.

His fierceness caught her off guard. Ordinarily he was an

amazingly tender lover who made her feel cherished and adored. Yet his urgent

hunger now aroused a matching response in her. Her senses reeling Kagome

forgot her questions and then surrendered to his ardent embrace.

Moments later his scalding kiss ended and his attention shifted to her

body. She wore her traditional kimono and her under garments, and he easily

freed her of all of it. His mouth sucked on her nipples forcefully as he backed her

against the door. Kagome purred at the delicious sensations that flooded her.

With no other preliminaries, he pulled her closer to him and thrust his seeking

fingers between her thighs. She was already wet for him. She heard his

growl of approval, then his harsh whisper: "Kami I want you." He yanked at

the crotch of his hakkamas as if he was desperate to have her. His penetration

was hard and deep; her body body trembled under the impact of it. He had

never acted with such primal urgency, yet she made no protest. Instead Kagome

moaned with incredible satisfaction as he filled her. Excited beyond bearing he

took her against the door thrusting heavily into her with the sheer overpowering

need to mate. His sexual hunger was almost frantic, his rough fervor over

whelming. She wrapped her legs around him attempting to ease the violence of

his desire. The raw intensity of his need- but then she to was caught up in the

rush of heat, the burning fever. She clung to him gasping, her hips writhing as

she strained to take him even deeper into her body.

His release came swiftly. She heard the growls that rocketed through him before the same frenzied explosion swept her. A hoarse purr burst from her as she succumbed to him with abandonment.

When the searing aftershocks faded, she realized Sesshoumaru had sagged against her, pinning her to the door with his lean hardness. He was still panting for breath as he buried his face in the curve of her throat.

"My lovely miko," he growled finally. "Did i hurt you?"

"No," she lied ignoring the protest of twinging feminine tissues, content to savor the aftermath of his very exquisite ravishment.

Eventually, however, he drew away. lifting her in his arms, he bore her soft and willing to the mat in the adjacent room where he undressed.

When he was completely naked he lay beside her and gathered her against him, then closed his eyes.

Silence reigned for a time, Kagome yearned to know what had brought out his inner demon, yet she was afraid to ask if he had spoken with his father. Finally though, she could bear the uncertainty no longer.

"What did he say?"

At Sesshoumaru's continued silence her heart sank. The Lord of the Western Lands would not want his only full blooded demon son and heir to mate a half blood who happened to be a miko, even if her father was once Lord of the Eastern Lands. She was still considered an outsider by many demons. Kagome raised herself on one elbow so that she might search Sesshoumaru's face. The frown between his eyes told her more than any words ever could.

"Your father refuses to except me as your mate, is that so?"

"He has no say in the matter," Sesshoumaru answered grimly. She tried to steel herself against the hollowness in her chest. She was of noble birth, the daughter of the late great Lord to the Eastern Lands who had been killed protecting his family from an evil beyond evil demon. But she was also a human miko at that, tainting any claim to aristocracy she might have made. Yet she never regretted her lost birthright as much as at this very moment.

"He will not sanction our mating," she said , to her dismay.

Sesshoumaru's lean jaw clenched. "My father's wishes mean nothing to me." Reaching up he clasped her face gently while his searing golden gaze searched her face. "I want us to mate tomorrow night, Kagome."

" Tomorrow?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Yes tomorrow...at sunset...our time, my father would never have to know."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"If you love me you'll do it. Do you love me, my beautiful miko?"

She loved him so much, it was an ache inside her. Yet it distressed her to think she would come between Sesshoumaru and his father, who was practically his only family since his mother was murdered by her servant, his step brother murdered by a purifying miko which is probably why his father hates her, and his step mother died from old age.

"Of course i love you. My heart is yours. But tomorrow...its to soon. Your father will be even more enraged by such rashness, wont he?"

"I trust he will be," Sesshoumaru replied darkly.

"Perhaps we would do better to let him grow accustomed to the prospect of our mating."

His Complete silence told her how improbable her suggestion was, but then he shook his head.

"Stop worrying about my damned father."

"Its not your father who worries me," Kagome said, carefully choosing her words. "It is you Sesshoumaru. If we rush into mating, you might someday regret it. You might even come to despise me as you despised your brother."

His gaze speared hers, holding her riveted. "That could never happen."

Rolling over her, he pinned her naked body beneath his own.

"I know what I want, Kagome, and it'd you as my mate. Forever, nothing could change what i feel for you my angel."

Despite the heat in his passionate declaration, a sudden chill swept kagome with enough force to make her shudder. She couldn't shake the fear that their happiness

would never truly last. Yet she shut her eyes and gave herself up to Sesshoumaru's embrace, hoping with all her heart that he would never have cause to rescind his fervent vow.


	2. Renewal

_Chapter 1_

Flickering firelight cast a golden glow over Sesshoumaru's nude body as he stood before the bed chamber hearth yet no flame could warm the ice in his heart. His mind flooded by thoughts of a beautiful, deceptive enchantress, he stared down at the sketch he had purchased of her from a villager who admired her beauty and talent on stage. He didn't need any sketch to prod his recollection for everything about her was burned into his memory. Images of her assaulted him: her exquisite body arched in passion, her sexy lips, her luxurious hair like a veil of silver with a slight hint of white about her shoulders. Her skin so flawlessly golden and softer than anything he's ever felt. Her laughter and her smile, her keen wit, hershiny crystal blue eyes with tiny silver specs mixed in adding to outstanding sensuality...it was all branded upon his memory with a sharpness and clarity that still seared him.

"What a damned fool you were," he murmured, the accusation hoarse in the quiet of the bedchamber. Sess houmaru locked hi jaw, distressed that Kagome's sudden appearance in Japan had awakened emotions he'd presumed long dead. He'd thought himself over her years ago. Free of the regret and loneliness that plagued him. Yet given the savage pain lancing through him now, he knew he still hadn't recovered fully from his shattering encounter with Kagome. Apparently the adage was true-that a man could never forget his first love.

He hadn't intended to lose his heart to her. He'd been young and hot and full of himself, eminently secure in his powers of seduction. But the girl he set out to conquer had become the woman who taught him about love and betrayal. The first time he'd laid eyes on the celestial, beautiful miko-taiyouki, Sesshoumaru knew he had to have her. He'd returned to the Western Land in June for a cousin's up at his father's estate near the small village where kagome stayed. He ended up staying there the rest of the summer, intent on having her.

His intense attraction had really surprised him. He'd had a dozen of women as alluring, in countless affairs that had never touched his heart. Love for him had never been fiery and urgent, as it was with Kagome.

He wanted her far beyond the usual dalliance or casual taking he wanted to possess her, to give her everything in return. His heart, his body, his very soul.

He hadn't known she lied as easily as she breathed. Bitter memories of her rushed through him centering on their final shocking encounter...Kagome's look of dismay to have been discovered in the arms of another lover; his own anguish when he comprehended the depth of her deception. He hadn't believed it until he saw it with his own eyes, heard Kagome's admission from her own lips.

Against his will Sesshoumaru traced her sketch with his finger. His father had claimed the Lord of the Northern Lands was her lover, but he'd scoffed in the old man's face. After stalking away from another violent arguement with him. Sesshoumaru had sought Kagome out at her hut, where he'd caught her with Kouga. Only the slightest hint of remorse showed on her face when Kouga revealed they were longstanding lovers, then no remorse at all when Kagome had curtly ended their mating.

With her simple declaration, Sesshoumaru felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Her pretense of purity had been a sham from the very beginning, he realized. Her acclaimed love for him had been a charade.

Only afterward had he put the pieces together and understood how completely he had been played for a fool! Kagome had wanted greater riches than he could give her if his father's wrath rendered his inheritance uncertain. Perhaps she'd even planned to share the spoils with her lover-

Sesshoumaru's throat tightened on the razor sharp edge of memory.

Admittedly, though he was glad to have discovered the truth about her before he threw his entire furture away.

"A scheming a cat at that," his father had called her, but Sesshoumaru hadn't listened. He'd been remarkably stupid to fall for her display of virtue, or to believe she could be faithful. He should have known better. His stepmother who he hated had enjoyed too many lovers to count, making a mockery of his father who still in turn turned a blind eye to what she was doing, all for love ha. He had thought Kagome cut from a different cloth, but she had deceived him so thoroughly, he'd never suspected her treachery until he felt the knife sliding between his ribs.

Sesshoumaru cursed again beneath his breath. Kagome had vowed to love and cherish him. Yet she had shattered those promises with lies and deceit.

He wondered if she regretted her choice now. He finally had come into the title of Lord of the Western lands and received the fortune that came along with it, for his hated father had been murdered the previous year.

But more than half a decade would have been a long time for a scheming fortune hunter to wait, she apparently had been busy meanwhile going from learning to control her miko powers to becoming an actress

And no doubt sleeping with other men. Sesshoumaru had seen her in a meadow today for the first time, showing off for her lovestruck swains. The sight rocked him to the core, for until two days ago, he hadn't even known she was back on his lands. He'd been away for weeks, first on an assignment in the north, then on an unrelated mission to the east. He returned to discover Kagome Higurashi the toast of the town, being pursued by hundreds of men. The western lands celestial priestess

was how she was being every human and demon man in the western lands wanted her.

Hiding the unexpected pain knotting his chest at the sight of her, Sesshoumaru had shifted his attention back to his lovely companion, Lady Kagura. Moments before the lovely widow had beckoned to him from her carriage as he rode through the throng gathered in the meadow to see kagome. When he questioned Lady Kagra about the crowd, she was cheerfully forthcoming.

"Miss Higurashi? She is from the eastern lands, I believe. She is all the rage, but deservedly so. She sings like an angel and she is quite an accomplished in the whole demon class but still very good, her main role seems to always be a celestial princess in distress."

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened. He would have to agree that Miss Higurashi was an accomplished actress. although he had yet to see her in action. During their enchanted summer together he had never expected the same sweet lips that promised him love would betray him completely.

Lady Kagura gave him a speculative look. "If you' are thinking about pursuing her yourself darling you should reconsider. I've heard she is rather cold-blooded as a lover."

Whether the beautiful widow spoke out of jealousy or spite, or the charitable desire to spare him a futile effort, Sesshoumaru wasn't certain. But he could attest that she was mistaken: Kagome was as cold-blooded as flaming coals.

"And in any case," Lady Kagura added in an amused tone, "Miss Higurashi has already said that she will choose her permanent mate at the end of this mating season. Gamblers ae already making bets on who will be her mate."

Her choice would no doubt have a vast fortune, Sesshoumaru reflected resentfully. Mikos often augmented their meager possessions by finding rich full-demons, but he knew from painful experience that the mercenary Lady Higurashi wouldn't settle for any but the wealthiest interested him the most, however, was the particular man who claimed the miko's attention just now. Viscount Bankotsu evidently had garnered the privilege of walking with Miss stopped at the center of the village and were surrounded by a half-dozen human admirers on horse back.

"Darling...?"

The sleepy voice jolted Sesshoumaru back to the present. Behind him Lady Kagura called again. "Why do you not return to bed?"

Wincing at the intrusion, he suddenly noticed the cold that roughened his flesh. The chill of the bedchamber reminded him that he was naked, that he'd left a warm bed in order to study the sketch that bore his former lovers image, like a tongue probing an aching fang.

That same ache is what drove him to accompany the widow home and spend the evening indulging his carnal needs. Yet he'd executed the task purely as a mindless form of practice. His lust tonight had been determinedly manufactured--an attempt to exorcise his restless passion and the painful memories of another woman.

He'd attempted a great deal of exorcising in the years since Kagome had savaged his heart. In the wake of his broken betrothal he had returned to wandering and embarked on a rampage of debauchery, including assuming leadership of the largest brothel also known as the Hellfire League.

His outrageous exploits and determined pursuit of sexual gratification had added a new luster of glamor and notoriety to his reputation, earning him the nickname the Prince of Pleasure and later the Lord of Lust

Sesshoumaru disliked admitting even to himself that his profligacy had been his way of drowning his pain, of masking the emptiness of his life. Night after night he sought to lose himself in a warm female body to drive away memories of Kagome in an excess of sensual indulgence.

Yet even when he was buried deep inside a woman, bound in the most intimate way possible, he felt alone. Worse, he couldn't stop himself from yearning for the taste of another beauty's flesh. Kagome still tempted him, still tormented him.

Damn her to hell.

Seeing her again this afternoon had made him realize the wound she'd inflicted had never truely healed. He still wasn't completely over her. Even after all this time, his heart had stubbornly refused to abandon its obsession

"Sesshoumaru." The widow implored this time with a note of impatience.

"Forgive me dear lady," he forced himself to reply, she must not have realized who she was or else she would know stunt like that would get her killed. He crumpled the sketch in his fist, resisting the urge to hurl it into the fire. A new performance was to begin tomorrow starring the celebrated new actress, Kagome Higurashi, he had yet to decide if he would attend.

He would to better to keep as far away from her as possible, Sesshoumaru cautioned himself. He knew how lethal she could be. He would never willingly make himself vulnerable again. He'd worked too hard never to feel so afflicted again. Still a plan had begun to take shape in his mind...

Suddenly impatient for action he said over his shoulder. "I must go Kagura."

"Now? But it is so late."

"It is not yet midnight, and I leave when I am ready. You would be wise to never question me again."

Ignoring the pouting of the lush naked lady in the bed, he dressed silently. Then going to her side, Sesshoumaru kissed her breathless but evaded her pleas to return soon.

All her servants had retired for the night he realized when he below, so he let himself out and walked the short distance to the next village and Miroku's home.

Miroku was one of his closest friends, as well as Japan's best spies. Miroku perferred not to advertise that he'd employed Sesshoumaru in the hunt for a deadly traitor, so they had agreed to limit the frequency of theit meetings. Yet they needed to confer about the latest developments.

Bending against the frigid night air Sesshoumaru drew his tail around him. This was the coldest winter in memory and only now was the country thawing out.

Tonight would be his first opportunity to update Miroku regarding his clandestine endeavors. He sent a message this morning, arranging to make his report.

There were several candles burning in the windows of Miroku's home, Sesshoumaru was admitted without question and shown into Miroku's study where he was at work at his desk.

Oddly enough the two greeted each other with the fondness of long acquaintance.

"And how is your wife?" Sesshoumaru asked as Miroku pored them both some sake.

"Flourishing. Sango has retired to my family seat on the other side of town. She is as round as a melon even though the baby isn't due for another two months."  
"I understood she was in the village this past week."  
"Yes but i escorted her home again, she's safer there."

Miroku handed him a cup of sake and then settled in an adjacent chair. "So tell me what you learned in town

"Not much, I'm afraid. I stayed at a friends home barely six miles from Bankotsu's home but these damned celebrations made learning anything highly difficult. Even so, I managed twice to enjoy dinner with him and his house guest. Perfectly insipid. He wore the ring the entire time. When I remarked on the uniqueness of the design Bankotsu claimed he won it in a bet but couldn't remember from whom. And he could be lying."  
Pausing Sesshoumaru took a sip of sake absently noting the fresh taste. "Yet he's still waering the ring now. Even if he has no notion that we suspect him of being Caliban, it seems foolish to flaunt such a distintive ornament. To be truthful, the more I see of him the more I wonder if he's bright enough to be a deadly traitor."

"Perhaps not but we have to be certain." Miroku's mouth hardened. "It may be a fatal mistake to underestimate Caliban's cunning. Bankotsu could be duping us all with his pretense of affability. And he was here in some months ago when our man was killed."

A demon had been found murdered two moths ago--the work of Caliban, it was suspected, although there was no proof. But he would strike again, Sesshoumaru and Miroku had no doubt. They could only hope to unmask the traitor before he could do even further damage.

Cursing under his breath Miroku brought his fist down hard on his chair arm.

"My sentiments exactly," Sesshoumaru agreed darkly. He well understood his friend's frustrations at hunting a killer who was little more than a whisper and a shadow. They had only two clues thus far to Caliban's identity, both from a witness who'd had a momentary glimpse of him last year; Caliban was thought to be a human. And he possessed an unusual ring embellished with a ruby eyed dragon's head.

Sesshoumaru had first spied the ring several months ago on Bankotsu's hand. Since then he'd covertly followed the mans trail, trying to determine if he could possibly be Caliban. It was that possibility that had led Sesshoumaru to spend a tedious interlude in Bankotsu's village where he could better investigate the theory.

His lack of success galled him. but he could hardly be expected to accomplish overnight what had eluded some of the best spies. His licentious past, Miroku was wont to remind him, had not exactly prepared him for a career in government espionage.

In fact, Miroku had recruited him last fall primarily because of his well known predilection for sin-- he made such an unlikely candidate as a spy. Caliban would never suspect the Lord of Lust of leading the hunt for his capture.

Sesshoumaru had agreed to help, not only because he was familiar with most of society, both high and low, but because he'd become restless and bored with his life. He was more than a little intrigued by the challenge of pitting wits against a cunning killer. He'd only half laughed at Miroku's assertion that having a serious goal could be the making of him.

He was not laughing now.

Sesshoumaru took another sip of sake, hesitating while he debated telling Miroku of the new twist in the game.

"What do you know of the actress?" he finally said. "The celestial performer who has the entire western lands abuzz"

Miroku sent him a penetrating glance. "Am I to presume you have a new love interest?"  
"Hardly. Bankotsu is one of her suitors."  
"Ahh." Miroku leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "I took Sango to see Miss Higurashi perform last week. We both found her surprisingly good. You're suggesting that her association with Bankotsu is more than simply amorous?"

"Possibly. She bears investigating at least. She is half human after all, a miko at that. It wouldn't be impossible for her to to be in association with Caliban. Given their sparse incomes and dubious moral values, actresses are highly susceptible to bribery."

When Miroku raised an eyebrow Sesshoumaru realized how ironic it was for him to be decrying dubious moral values

Yet this was not the first time Kagome Higurashi;s ethnicity has been questioned. Seven years ago his had called her a hanyou claiming she was conspiring with the purifying miko's and threatening to have her murdered brutally.

At the time Sesshoumaru had been sure been certain the accusations were fabricated, merely the old man's attempt to force him to end his betrothal. His chief concern had been protecting Kagome from his father's wrathful machinations. But he was more willing now to believe there had been substance to the charges after all.

"I may be the leaping to conclusions," He admitted, "but she could be in legue with Bankotsu."

"Why do you say so?" Miroku asked curiously. "Didn't Bankotsu return to Japan only last week? They would scarcely have had time to meet,"

"But they may claim a prior association. Bankotsu's family seat is in the East and Miss Higurashi reportedly has spent the past half--dozen years treading the borders in the eastern lands."

"Perhaps she was once his mistress."

"Perhaps. When I saw them driving in the park today they seemed far closer than mere acquaintances." Sesshoumaru forced a look of indifference. "If he isn't already sharing her bed, he certainly appeared eager to. He was hanging on her every word, along with half the male poplulation of the western lands." He hoped his sardonic tone hid the note of jealousy he found difficult to repress. "But either way, she could be his accomplice."

"Or," Miroku countered, "he may solely be pursuing her with a carnal relationship in mind. Rumor has it that she is looking for a mate."  
"I've heard the same rumor. Apparently Miss Higurashi made a public declaration that her choice will be made at the end of the season. A clever ploy," Sesshoumaru said cynically. "The better to keep he admirers vying for her favors. Regardless, she merits watching And you could perhaps use her to get closer to Bankotsu."  
"I? Don't you mean you?"  
"I might not be the best man for the task. I had a... brief acquaintance with Miss Higurashi a number of years ago."

Miroku studied him for a long moment while Sesshoumaru struggled to remain unruffled by those perceptive eyes. He was not about to disclose his wretched history with Kagome. How he'd discovered his soon--to--be mate in the arms of another demon. How his heart and his pride had been ravaged by her betrayal. Or how the memory left him aching.

At length Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"The affair ended unhappily."

"So you think the lady will want nothing to do with you?"

"Yes, I seriously doubt she will."

Miroku flashed him a wry grin. "You, my friend, have never been at loss with any female. Surely you have only to wield your vast charm to persuade her to change her opinion of you."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the amber liquid in his glass, wanting to refute the statement. It was true; when he chose to be persuasive, some of the haughtiest and most reluctant females had come into his arms willingly. But in this instance, he would be starting with a possibly insurmountable disadvantage.

Miroku broke into his dark thoughts. "I understand your reluctance to become involved with her, Sesshoumaru, but clearly you should be the one to investigate her connection with Bankotsu."

He grimaced wryly. "I feared you might say that."

Miroku's expression grew intent as he leaned forward. "I'm certain I don't need to remind you that Japan's future could be at stake here."

"No I need no reminding."

"This bloody war may be at last coming to an end-- nearly everyday there fresh reports of new murders but maybe we can stop it all by capturing Caliban. I don't expect him to retire. A man like that doesn't just disappear."

"I'm well aware of the danger Caliban represents."

"Then you will do it"

Sesshoumaru took a long swallow of sake, feeling the burn sear a trail down his throat to mingle with the fire already churning in his gut.

"Yes," he finally said, exhaling a reluctant sigh. "I expect the best approach would be for me to join the supplicants for the miko's favors. Pretend to one of Bankotsu's rivals. That would give me a legitimate excuse for getting close to him. Stir the pot as it were. Perhaps he will show his hand. If I can manage to burrow deep enough under hhis skin."

"Good. And if you find your reservations interfering with your mission you have only to recall how many demons have died as the result of Caliban's treachery. Meanwhile you can use the opportunity to ascertain Miss Hiurashi's loyalties. You may be right, she could very well be working with the Caliban."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. It would be poetic justice if he could not only unmask Caliban, but also discover that the temptress who'd broken his heart was abetting Japan's most dangerous traitor.

The tension that grippe him since seeing Kagome this afternoon eased with the sense of having reached a decision.

He would use the dazzling actress to help him get closer to Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru vowed. And if she was indeed a miko spy he would make her pay dearly.


	3. The Bet

_Chapter Two_

The cloying scents of orange peels and Sakura blossoms seemed almost overpowering tonight yet Kagome knew the normal stage accoutrement were not to blame for her feeling of faintness. An entire different cause had set her senses spinning.

He was in the audience. Watching her performance. She found her knees shaking. Even the ogling bucks in the human section couldn't distract her from his relentless regard. He sat in one of the luxury boxes, his fair hair shimmering in the glow of the theaters massive chandelier.

Sesshoumaru Taisho. The legendary lover who had stolen her heart and left her reeling in the aftermath. Under his scrutiny Kagome had executed her role in a daze, barely able to remember her lines. Once she had even missed her cue, which earned her a disapproving hiss from the theaters manager. I will not think of him, Kagome vowed futilely for the hundredth time as she waited in the wings for her final entrance.

The Theater Royal was one of the two premier theaters in Japan and tonight's house was completely full. Filled to overflowing in fact. Kagome had been given top billing this evening-- a splendid coup for a hither to unknown actress from the Eastern. She could not afford to squander this opportunity or have her wits battered by memories she'd fought so hard to vanquish.

It had taken years to cleanse the ache of Sesshoumaru from her soul, to conquer her yearnings for him. She'd risked coming tot he Western lands, even knowing of his presence here yet hoping to avoid him.

A foolish notion, she realized now. The lord of the Western Lands-- his present illustrious title-- was one of the chief leaders in the Beau Monde, despite his scandalous reputation, or perhaps because of it. He moved in Japan's most elite circles, as well as the more disreputable ones. She could no more have avoided him then she could quell the painful memories that seeing him resurrected.

Another foolish notion, believing she could forget someone so, so unforgettable, or a passion so wondrous. She had loved Sesshoumaru with a reckless hunger she'd never felt with any other man, before or since. But had love had proved her complete and utter downfall.

Her eyes blurred as she remembered the last time she had seen Sesshoumaru, when she'd had no choice but to betray him. In a fleeting moment his regard had transformed from shock to desolation from disillusionment to chilled contempt.

Unable to explain her reasons, she had watched through a haze of scalding tears as he walked out of her life. Losing him had left her devastated, alone, facing disaster.

A low hiss from the manager made Kagome realize she had missed her another cue. Steeling herself, she swept out onto the stage to enact the final gory scenes of "The White Demon"

It was a converted role for any actress, playing a scheming killer miko and she managed to make it through the darn tale of murder and vengeance with no more serious lapses. But she was grateful when her characters demise came at the end and the company could finally take their bows and shouts and whistles and sincere applause.

That the majority of the accolades were showered upon her surprised Kagome, considering her wretched performance. Pasting an alluring smile on her lips, however she gracefully accepted the acclaim, executing a deep bow for the cheering hanyou in the galleries, then the wilder throng of humans, and finally the full--blood demons in the boxes.

She was just rising when she made the mistake of glancing at the particular demon she'd tried so desperately all evening to ignore, Sesshoumaru had moved to the front of his box to stand at the railing.

Kagome froze, caught in the hypnotizing power of his gaze; even at this distance she could feel the searing impact. Her lips parted in a sharp inhalation, while his curved in a faint smile, slow and lazy and proactively rakish

She saw his sensual mouth move then, but with the rush of blood in her head making her senses swim it took her a moment to realize he had spoken to her. Without violation she raised a hand, absently signaling for quiet. Slowly a hush went over the crowd, while countless heads swiveled in the direction of her fixed gaze.

Sesshoumaru called her name again, this time loudly enough to be heard throughout the theater.

"Miss Higurashi," he drawled conversing as if they were completely alone. "Allow me to commend you on a most excellent performance."

Uncertain of what he planned Kagome felt an unmistakable ripple of tension course through her, drawing her nerves taut.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied, striving to keep her voice steady.

"Is it ture?" he asked

"Is what true?"

Casually he lifted a hip onto the railing and lounged there surveying her indolently.

"That you intend to make you choice of mates at the end of the season?"

Bewildered, Kagome thought back frantically to the declaration she'd made last week, half in jest. She had been in the green room after a performance, surrounded by eager swains all vying for attention and urging her to accept their unwanted invitations. When one persistent hentai crudely pronounced his determination to have her in keeping, she hid her anger and dismay and feigned a laugh, protesting that she couldn't possibly decide from among such delightful demons, hanyous, or humans just yet.

Her indecision was purely a defensive strategy. She had no intention of accepting any mans mating proposal, but neither could she risk spurning her devotees or alienating any of these wealthy theater patrons. She would have to tread a careful line, holding her courtiers enthralled while putting them off, maintaining their admiration without committing herself. When pressed, she pledged to make her choice at the end of the mating season. Her unattainability had an added benefit, she shortly discovered. Being fought over by rich, titled admirers actually increased her value to the theater because it brought in more business.

That Lord Taisho had learned of the episode, however a testament to the efficiency of human female gossips, Kagome surmised.

Trying to regain her splintered composure, she uttered a polite response. "I fail to see how my intentions would concern you, my lord.

"I should like to declare myself as a candidate in the competition."

An audible ripple of surprise and interest emanated from the crowd.

To her shock, Sesshoumaru hoisted himself up to stand on the balcony railing. Kagome wasn't certain if the gasps she heard came from the audience or from her own throat. Both, she suspected. In all her days inthe theater, she had never been more at a loss; her mind went blank and she felt the particular panic that came from forgetting a crucial line.

Except that this time there were no scripted lines to learn. This was no play at all.

The crowd, however was behaving as though the scene was merely a continuation of the earlier performance, maintaining an expectant hush Kagome held her own silence, unable to guess what machinations Sesshoumaru had planned.

Looking totally at ease in his precarious position, he leaned a shoulder against the column supporting one sid eof the box.

"I have made a wager regarding your choice, my lady. " he announced, enunciating clearly. "I've wagered you will choose me."

The rowdy throng of humans in the pit reacted with a chorus of titters and guffaws, while the rest waited with bated breath for her response.

"Have you indeed?" Kagome managed, stalling for time. "You have a very high opinion of yourself, it seems."

"An opinion that is warranted." His gaze slewed over the crowd. "Does anyone here doubt I can win the heart of this lovely, celestial, goddess?"  
There were whoops and shouts from the humans in the pit and a spurt of clapping from the upper tiers. Sesshoumaru sketched a light bow acknowledging their approbation.

It was a dangerous maneuver, Kagome thought with alarm. If he were to fall from that height he could severly injure himself. But he had always been the most reckless man of her acquaintance. Reckless, daring, and outrageous. He appeared totally unconcerned that he was making a spectacle of them both in front of a multitude of gawking spectators.

And the audience obviously relished his bold tactics, responding with titillation and delight.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome moved along the stage, closer to his box, while trying to recruit her wits. Sesshoumaru had cleverly trapped her with his public declaration. She had no intention of taking a lover or a mate, most certainly not the notorious demon who so forcefully reminded her of the tormenting past, one who still had the powerr to bring her pain. But she didn't dare refuse him outright, not without jeopardizing all she worked for. Her livelihood depended on pleasing her audience.

Fortunately, she had performed for years and she had a great deal of practice dealing with henatis and obstinate pursuers.

Making a belated recovery Kagome placed her hands on her hips and eyed Sesshoumaru up and down, looking him over critically as she might a script for a play.

"Perhaps your inflated opinion is warranted after all," she agreed thoughtfully. "Your reputation certainly precedes you. The notorious Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho-- a thoroughly wicked rake, famed for his cold charm and his fondness for debauchery. Once the Prince of Pleasure, now the Lord of Lust--are those not the names I heard? Also known as the scourge of feminine hearts."

"Yet you have fast become the scourge of male hearts, my lady."  
"That was not my intention," she said offering an alluring smile that contradicted her words. "But since you remark on it...I might venture to make a wager of my own." she faced her audience, playing to the crowd. "I stand accoused of willfully breaking gentlemen s hearts. Well, in this instance, I shall endeavor to live up to the accusation. I wager that I can bring the Lord of Lust, the almighty Sesshoumaru to his knees."  
The roar of approval was almost deafening, punctuated by the thunder of stomping feet and the howls of glee. It was several minutes before the theater quieted enough to allow the spectacle to continue. Sesshoumaru's own smile was devilish. "So you think you can break my heart?"

"I am certain of it."

"You are welcome to try." He gave another bow, holding her gaze riveted. "I look forward to the first engagement my beautiful miko."  
Anticipating a delicious battle the crowd burst into a wild round of applause. By the time Kagome swept a low bow and made her escape bets had already started flying over who would win.

The manager lay in wait for her. She could barely make out her words over the pounding of her pulse and the still deafening clamor behind her, but she realized she was expressing her approval. Forcing a smile she fled backstage. There were two green rooms at the theater, one designated for the general members of the company, another more elegantly appointed for the principal performers. Here the actors met their adoring public and held court for their admirers.

Weakly Kagome sank onto a softly cushioned mat to wait for the expected throng and buried her face in her hands, oblivious to her stage make up. The rise of emotion churning inside her threatened to suffocate her.

She had thought herself prepared to face Sesshoumaru, but never under such unsettling circumstances--matching wits with him in so open a forum, on such a shocking subject as what lover she intended to choose as her mate. She couldn't even begin to guess his motivation for issuing his public challenge, unless it was retribution for her past sins.

She could understand his desire for retribution. Seven years ago she had ended their betrothal in suc a way that Sesshoumaru would no longer want her for his mate. She'd purposely drive him away, for his own sake. Yet that hadn't made relinquishing him any less devastating--nor, in the end had it saved her from ruin. It had been the most terrifying, heart breaking experience of her life. Not only had she lost Sesshoumaru but susequently sge'd found herself utterly defenseless, at the mercy of a grasping hentai and the machinations of a venomous old demon lord. Between the two of them, the Lord of the Northern Lands and the desiest Lord of the Western lands had destroyed her good name and nearly destroyed her.

They had left her broken, her dreams shattered in fragments, herself shunned, her shop utterly devoid of customers and income, her beloved sharing in her shame.

She regretted that the most, for the scandal had only weakened her the priestess's rapidly deteriorating health. To spare her mother further anguish Kagome had resolved to abandon her familiar life and numbly had begun the search for another home and occupation.

It was sheer coincidence that a traveling group of actors from the southern lands had returned there during her darkest moments. She could claim a slight acquaintance with them, for she had helped them with costumes in her past years. Whent they learned of her desperation they offered her a means to escape the scandal as well as shelter and solace and friendship.

With little chance of finding any sort of respectable employment Kagome had joined their group and wound up settling there. She spent years honing the skills of her knew profession, her sole focus on survival--for both her and her mother.

Most of her small earnings she sent home , and the small store she owned which continued under the supervision of her sales clerk initially earned enough to pay the doctors' bills. But the situation grew dire when her mothers disease worsened, forcing Kagome to make some harsh so that her mother's final days might be less excruciating.

Even so, she had not stopped loving Sesshoumaru, not at first. For years he had haunted her, figuring in her fondest dreams and her darkest nightmares. The memories of his lovemaking had remained intense, desperate, wild. She had ached for his caresses, for the piercing pleasure he had given to her. Yet eventually she had taken full control of her life and carved out a new future for herself, since her mother's death nearly four years ago Kagome had worked to achieve a kind of peace--and even found contentment of sorts.

When recently she was offered an engagement at the theater in the Western lands for a substantial pay amount she accepted, refusing to let Sesshoumaru's presence here destroy her hard--won opportunity for financial independence. Fame didn't;fortune did. She was successful enough , if she could command the income of a preeminent actress, then she would be free to make her own choices, to determine her own future. Never again would she be that vulnerable and defenseless or dependent on any mans whims.

With trepidation she had reentered Sesshouamru's world, wanting urgently to prove to herself that she was entirely over him. Wanting to close that door to their past irrevocably so that she could move on with her life. Seeing Sesshoumaru again, however, had reopened a dormant wound, roused an ache inside her that made it hard even to breathe

Determinedly Kagome inhaled several slow, deep breaths practicing the calming techniques she learned at the beginning of her acting career. The worst was over. Despite whatever game Sesshoumaru was playing, she could manage to shield her emotions.

I can keep him distant, she vowed, although the weak trembling in her limbs belied her resolve.

She was grateful when the other lead actors in the company joined her. They were followed shortly by a throng of admirers, and in moments the green room was filled to overflowing, abuzz with talk of a certain scandalous demon.

Pretending that the spectacle had not affected her in the least, Kagome summoned a dazzling smile for the men clustered around her.

They had one intention, she well knew; to bribe their way into her bed. Any female in her profession was expected to be available for the right price, but though she was determined to keep he bed solitary, she had an image to maintain. And tonight she had an additional task-- assuring her cavalier that Sesshoumaru's bold declaration, he would prove no rival for her affections.

One of the most vocal of her admirers was Bankotsu. Tall and muscular, he possessed unremarkable raven black hair and non--descriptive features, but he was dark and mysterious, and Kagome found herself more attracted to him than any of the others, which was surprising since he was after human. Bankotsu was clearly unhappy with the turn of events, however, and showed an unmistakable jealousy.

"The nerve of that demon, making such an exhibition of himself. Miss Higurashi, I trust you don't intend to permit that hentaish demon to make you the target of his depraved amusements. His perversions are legendary"

"He will do no danger to me if you are at hand to protect me," she returned lightly, trying to soothe Bankotsud ego while keeping a nervous eye on the door, expecting sesshoumaru to make an appearance at any moment.

It was all she could do to hide her tension and feign interest in their witticisms. When she was offered a dozen invitations for a late night supper, she declined prettily claiming fatigue.

Three quarters of an hour later her less persistent admirers had retired from the lists and the crowd had thinned somewhat. Having gained a measure of her composure Kagome began to hope that she needn't deal with the notorious Lord any further this evening and she could retire to her dressing room and then her lodgings alone.

She was laughing over one of Bankotsu's sallies when she suddenly saw him stiffen. A noted flush fell over the company, and when the sea of gentlemen parted Sesshoumaru Taisho stood before her.

Kagome's heart somersaulted violently in her chest. At first glance he seemed to possess the same refined elegance she remembered, the same lithe grace, the same lean hardness. Yet his shloulders were broader beneath his silk shirt, she even noted his thighs were more powerfully muscled through the loose fabric of his hakkamas.

His bone armor set off the fine aristocratic features she found just as striking as they had been seven years go. His face, with its high cheekbones and his markings signifying his whole demon blood, had always had the devils own beauty.

It was all Kagome could do to keep from staring. Sesshoumaru had no such reservations, apparently. His slow appraisal seemed to penetrate her garments, brushing over her chest which was significantly revealed by the sheer cut fabric of her elaborate costumes, moving to her narrow waist, then resting o her hips encased in flaring hakkamas made of the same sheer fabric of her shirt. Luckily she had a silk wrap tied around her waist to keep things hidden, it was the measuring scrutiny of a man who knew women intimately. She took a steadying breath, trying to calm the rapid beat of her heart.

"At last I understand why all Japan is raving," he said. "From a distance your stage presence is stunning, but in close proximity...your beauty renders me inarticulate."

Kagome eyed him coolly "I take leave to doubt that my lord. I would imagine you are rarely at a loss for words."

"Rarely." His mouth quirked with his heart melting smile, rife with the sensual charm she remembered so well.

She tried frantically to think of something sophisticated and witty to say. Before anything occurred, however, Sesshoumaru reached out and brought her fingers to his lips to kiss their tips slowly.

Her stomach tightened with a jolt of pure feminine desire that she was positive Sesshoumaru had sensed. His faint smile was knowing and experienced.

Only with great effort did Kagome refrain from snatching her hand away, extricating her fingers slowly instead. Yet she deplored her response to that simple contact, deplored how the memory lingered too long.

"I wondered that you deigned to grace us with your presence, my lord. The play has been over for some time."

"I wanted to allow your other 'admirers' their fair share of your company, since I intend to take you to supper."

There were several immediate objections from the gentlemen surrounding her. Bankotsu's being the most adamant. "Miss Higurashi will not be accompanying you anywhere, Dog Boy." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the man. "I regret, human to be poaching on your territory, but I have a wager to win after all. Surely you understand."

Kagome intervened with a chilly smile, addressing Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for your consideration, but Bankotsu is correct. I must decline, I fear after tonight performance I have a terrible headache."  
All that murder and mayhem no doubt," he murmured. "but I Trust you will allow me to register a protest. You accepted my challenge, my sweet, in all fairness, you must give me the chance to woo you. How can I win your surrender otherwise?"

"I believe that is your problem, not mine."

" What of your vow to bring me to my knees?"

"Another time, maybe. Now if you will forgive me, I must change my costume." Raising from her seat regally she flashed an apologetic smile that encompassed everyone but Sesshoumaru.

"I hope very much to see all you gentlemen at the next play."

leaving the green room behind Kagome negotiated the narrow corridor to her drssing room. She was about to close the door when, to her utter dismay, Sesshoumaru entered behind her. Whirling, she stared at him indignantly as he locked the door shutting them in together.

"Your manners always were supremely deficient," she observed. "I thought I made myself clear. I wish to be alone."

"No, you said you wished to change your costume." His golden eyes bright, he surveyed her with interest.

Kagome fought the defensive urge to cross her arms over her chest. It unnerved her to be alone with Sesshoumaru for the first time since their rift. Yet she was not entirely suprised by his presumptious invasion; Sesshoumaru Taisho was a man who knew the rules of polite behavior and blantantly ignored them.

She was spared a reply however when an urgent pounding sounded on the door, followed by Bankotsu's concerned query. "Miss Higurashi, did Sesshoumaru follow you here? Do you need assistance?" He pounded again.

"You had best reassure him," Sesshoumaru murmured, "before he smashes the door down."

"She felt a strong desire to box Sesshoumaru's ears as she watched him slip into her her washroom, which luckily had a force field over it that block out the sound or scent of anyone in there, for times when she wanted to get away. Instead she sprinkled some scented water to cover Sesshoumaru's smell and unlocked the door partway to find a scowling Bankotsu.

"Shall I summon the manager?" he growled.

Kagome had no desire to compound the recent spectacle or rouse the man's jealousy further by revealing that Sesshoumaru was alone with her in private dressing room. Feigning bewilderment she gave him a puzzled frown. "Why would you wish to summon the manager?"

"I thought to find Sesshoumaru here."

"You must've been mistaken," holding her breath she opened the door wide, showing him the small dressing room jammed with a wide variety of costumes and props, leaving just enough space for a dressing table and a screen that hid her private bathroom and Sesshoumaru.

"See. I don't require assistance, although I thank you. It was kind of you, were Sesshoumaru making a nuisance of himself I would have been exceedingly glad for you to come to my rescue."

When Bankotsu cleared his throat and apologized for disturbing her Kagome reassured him once more. After he took his leave she closed the door and counted to ten before saying in a wry tone, "I believe it is safe for you to come out now."

When Sesshoumaru showed himself she added with a tart edge, "You disappeared with such ease, I can only assume you have long practice evading outraged mates."

"You assume correctly." he agreed blandly.

" Well I will thank you to take yourself away now and allow me some privacy."

The grin he flashed was brilliant enough to make her heart falter. "I cannot leave until I'm certain Bankotsu is gone. Not that I care but surely you perfer that I spare you the embarrassment of being exposed as a liar, wouldn't you?"

"Fine!" Kagome snapped. "You may stay for a few moments more, but if it is not to inconvenient would you mind coming out from behind the screen and allowing me to use it?"

"I hoped you might need help changing." Sesshoumaru replied lightly, even as he complied with her request.

"No. I do not need help."  
"How tiresome. But truthfully, I am only here to persuade you to dine with me. One supper, what can it hurt? You can use the opportunity to ensnare my heart."

She gave him hard stare. "What do you really want from me Sesshoumaru?"  
"I told you. I have made a wager that I can win you."

"How much?" when he raised an eyebrow Kagome crossed her arms with impatience. "What sum did you wager?"

"What does it matter?"

" If it is not to excessive I will pay it myself, so I won't be compelled to endure this ridiculous charade." She had little doubt the wager would be well beyond her means, but she wished


	4. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anyone in relation to the anime....but if I did that would soooooooooo rock._

_Chapter 3_

"This is not about money," He replied, "My honor is at stake."

"Your honor?" She made a sound of disgust. "You can not be serious about this public contest of yours, are you?"

"Ah, how little you know me."

It was true, kagome thought with a sudden sadness. The demon she'd once loved had become a stranger to her, one who cared nothing about holding her up to public ridicule.

And yet she couldn't truely blame him. She could only try to defend herself against whatever punishment he had in store for her.

With that distressing thought she moved behind the screen. To her relief Sesshoumaru played the role of a gentlemen and did not follow her, allowing her to dress in peace. But it still unsettled her t have him in such close proximity.

"You agreed to my challenge," he said after a moment. " I should think you would want to make good on your word. That was a swift recovery,by the way. In one brilliant stroke you turned the tables on me."

"I shall take that as a compliment." she said dryly as she removed her costume.

"The reports of your talent are not are extremely good."

"Sometimes I am. I was not at my best tonight."

"Found yourself distracted, did you?"

"As it happens, I did. I feared you might do something vindictive, and I was right."

He didn't respond to her accusation but returned to the familiar subject instead. "Come have supper with me, little hanyou. We can reminisce about old times."

"I find nothing I wish to remember."

"Not even the carnal delights we once shared?"

"Especially that Sesshoumaru!"

She put on a modest, long-sleeved kimono made of red, black, and silver silk. One that she often wore going to and from the theater.

Slipping from behind the screen kagome sat at her dressing table to scrub away her make-up. She made every effort to disregard Sesshoumaru's presence, yet ignoring Sesshoumaru was like pretending she wasn't trapped in cage with a hungry flesh eating demon.

She could him in the small looking glass as stood behind her, not speaking just staring, until she finished.

She removed the pins and combed her claws through her thick mass of hair.

"You always had the loveliest hair. Like silk. Rich and soft"

Kagome kept her lips pressed together, refusing to respond. He had always had a silver tongue, she reminded herself.

"And you have the face and body of a temptress."

"I am no temptress," She retorted. "And I am no longer a confused hanyou girl, so sceptible to your flattery."

"No not a girl at all. You've flourished into a ravishing, yet still confused, hanyou woman."

Unexpectedly, she felt an ache of sorrow. Once, He hadn't needed to flatter her with his words or thought her confused. He had made her feel beautiful and intelligent with merely a glance, just by actually meeting her eyes, instead of looking straight through her. Stop dwelling on the past, you fool.

She felt Sesshoumaru move behind her. Kagome froze as he took up the hair brush and began drawing it slowly through her long hair.

"I always relished doing this. Remember?"

The warmth of his voice touched a chord in her that left her trembling. Remember? How could I possibly forget? She closed her eyes at the drugging shock of recognition and familiarity: the feel of Sesshoumaru at her back, the vibrant heat of his touch, his erotic tenderness. It had been so long....

Heaven help her, she wanted him. she knew if she merely pressed back against him, he would carry it further....reach down to stroke her, arouse her with his warmth, so far from the ice demon everyone thought him to be, but only she knew this. The thought of his hands touching the swells of her breast made her nipples peak with longing.

Dismayed Kagome locked her jaw, resenting her body;s betrayal, cursing herself again for a fool. She was mad to have allowed herself to be alone with Sesshoumaru. She thought herself strong enough t meet him again after all this time, but she was mistaken. she was to weak. And he was to dangerous.

Unable to bear his nearness any longer, she rose abruptly to her feet, leavinh her hair unpinned. In agitation she went to the wall hook and fumbled for her cloak, then flung it around her shoulders.

"If you won't leave, then I will, Lord Sesshoumaru.....Good night"

"No I think not."

He advanced with slow determined strides across the small room until he stood directly before her. Warily Kagome took a step backward, but there was nowhere to go.

For a moment he simply stared down at her, his gaze dropping to her mouth. In a daze, she waited as he leaned toward her slightly, lowering his head until his warm breath touched her cheek....her lips. He intended to kiss her, she was certain. A ripple of panic flooded her, and she tried to brace herself for the impact--

Yet astonishingly, his kiss never came. Instead he gave his notorious--bone melting smirk. Bending he slipped a hand behind her knees, turning her panic into startlement.

"What in the world are you doing?"

She demanded, gasping at his unexpected action.

"Taking you to my home for dinner, what else?"

Sesshoumaru answered carrying to her to his carriage.

_Please forgive me I am so sorry it took me so long to update I had temp writers block but Im back now so please r&r the more I get the faster I'll update_

_**Dedication**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Thundara for being the only one to review. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
**_


	5. Dinner pt 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did inupapa would never had died he would be alive and make kagome his mate and kill kikyou...stupid bitch. Oh well keep reading_

_Chapter 4_

Sesshoumaru shifted uneasily in the carriage seas, cursing the hot blood that stirred in his loins. His fierce arousal, and the beast inside him fighting to take over, had taken him by surprise. He'd intended to exercise more self-control.

And he would have, if not for Kagome's instinctive response to his nearness. He'd seen the blank daze of desire, smelled the scent as her arousal spiked, sensed the subtle changes in her body as she parted her lips in expectation of his kiss.

He'd had to veil the shock of raw need that burned through him. In sheer self-defense, he'd taken the first action that came to mind--swung her up into his arms and carried her out to his waiting acrriage.

But being alone with her in the seclusion of the town coach had an even more profound effect on his body, rousing his cravings to a painful ache.

Involuntarily Sesshoumaru past a glance at Kagome as she sat staring silently at the passing scenery, her patrician countenance in profile. She was everything he remembered and more. In the muted light from the full moon and the stars her red hair shone richly, flowing over her shoulders. His gaze wandered to her bosom where the hair lay covering her,teasing him. Even now he had to fight the urge to bury his face in the luxurious mass, to slide his arms around her waist, to use his tongue to stroke those luscious breast....

Sesshoumaru swore again silently, feeling a surge of resentment that she had remained so alluring....that she, a damned hanyou, still had the power to make him feel so much.

He'd been wholly determined to resist her, yet at her sensual response, memories had come rushing back to overwhelm him--every taste, every touch, every sensation, every yearning he'd thought forcibly buried deen in his heart, out of reach.

Perhaps his pursuit of her was a mistake. He had launched his first salvo in his game, declaring his intention to win her, but Kagome had proved to be just as enterprising, catching him off guard with her daring vow to bring him to his knees.

She had already done so once before, Sesshoumaru had to remind himself, setting his jaw. He would have to proceed with caution if he wanted to emerge from this contest intact.

His only satisfaction was that Kagome appeared to be as agitated as he was, she viewed him with wariness and mistrust, obviously, as if she feared his retribution. But he knew very well that her apprehension hadn't prevented her from remembering the passion that had once burned between them, or kept her from wanting him.

Beside him, Kagome was having similar thoughts. It dismayed her, how helpless she had been against Sesshoumaru's brazen tactics. After setting her a quiver with longing purposely kindling her desire with his nearness, he had suddenly doused the flame he'd created and surprised her in the same stroke; he had literally swept her off her feet and carried her from the theater to the delight of numerous gawking bystanders.

The nerve of the demon, causing such a spectacle! He was exasperating, maddening, unsettling--although she had to admire his ingenious determination. Sesshoumaru was single minded when it came to getting what he wanted. And he had won their first skirmish. Kagome had to admit if he hadn't trapped her by his wager in front of a gleeful audience, if he hadn't virtually abducted her, she wouldn't be with him now.

It was one thing to engage in a public battle of wits with Sesshoumaru; it was another entirely to be secluded with him for the intimacy of a late-night supper. But she could manage to abide his company for an evening, Kagome silently promised herself. They were merely going to eat. She was experienced enough now to keep Sesshoumaru emotionally distant. And this was her chance to prove to herself that she was over him.

More critically, she could prove to Sesshoumaru that she had the ability to resist him. The sooner he realized she would never surrender, the sooner he would give up his attempt at revenge.

_I won't succumb to him. I won't!_

By repeating that mantra over and over again kagome was able to restore some measure of her shaken confidence. Yet she couldn't help her heart beating in anticipation as the carriage slowed to a halt, in front of his home.

Her fierce awareness of Sesshoumaru only increased when he helped her down. And when he pressed a hand to the small of her back, pushing her toward the stairs, she gave a small gasp at the heat that ran through her building a fire inside her, deploring how she was affected by the casual touch.

She would have to better if she hoped to win this encounter.

They were greeted by one of his servants and led to his private chambers, lavishly but tastefully decorated. Candles glittered in gold sconces on the walls, reflecting the sparkle of china and crystal on the small damask-covered dining table, while a cozy fire burned in the hearth casting an intimate glow over the entire room.

As she expected, the scene was set for seduction. the windows were covered by a crimson brocade curtain darkening the room slightly, but Kagome's attention still managed to be caught by one thing, a bed big enough to fit two of his full forms with extra space. Heat spread through her at the thought of sharing that giant bed with Sesshoumaru.

The servant seated her at the table and then withdrew to her regret. To her further discomfort Sesshoumaru took the chair beside her rather than opposite her. "I must warn you," Kagome remarked as soon as he was seated. "You are laboring under a misapprehension. Despite whatever machinations you have planned for tonight, you will not succeed."

Sesshoumaru's trademark smirk slid smoothly into place showing he did not anticipate failure. "I believe I am already succeeding."

_OK I did another chapter sine it took me two months to update. I will officially try to update the 3rd of every month maybe sooner depending on the number of reviews. I hope you like please read and review_

**_Dedication_**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****stargazer528 and ****angels info 411 for being the first to review thank you guys so much im all teary inside lol**


	6. Dinner pt 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did inupapa would never had died he would be alive and make kagome his mate and kill kikyou...stupid bitch. Oh well keep reading_

_Chapter 5  
_

Kagome felt a spark of dismay flare inside her at his smooth response. The facial charm was automatic, effortless, and highly potent. Sesshoumaru still had the power to affect her without the least effort. She wondered how she would endure an entire evening in his company, with him so near and do clearly set on prevailing.

His tone remained teasing as her poured a glass of wine. "I think its poor spirited of you, miko, not to give me a fighting chance. Or perhaps merely fainthearted. You are afraid I will win."

"Hardly." Kagome managed a laugh. "I am more afraid I will do you an injury when you continue to persecute me."

"You must think so little of me. Even after all these years little miko?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She returned a smile that was faintly taunting. "Truthfully, I don't think of you at all."

"I cannot say the same of you," he replied lazily.

He leaned back in his chair, exhibiting his usual elegant grace, but Kagome found it difficult to show the same casual ease. She was too conscious of Sesshoumaru. His silver hair glimmered in the candlelight, worse she kept thinking of her finger gliding through it and his gliding through her's while they made love.

Involuntarily she glanced down at his hands, which held a wine goblet, so gracefully he seemed to caress the stem , and an inexplicable yearning filled her. She could almost feel those warm, amazing hands on her skin.

"It has been a long time," he murmured, staring at her with his perceptiveness.

"Not long enough for my taste." she rejoined feigning nonchalance yet glad that the dimness of the room concealed her flush.

She was even more relieved when a discreet knock on the door brought the entrance of supper, served by two servants.

Every dish was delectable, but Kagome barely tasted any of them. Her attention kept straying to her companion....those arresting golden eyes, that well-shaped sensual mouth....

_Don't think about his mouth._ she ordered herself. _Don't think about those firm, warm lips that made you shiver with passion_. The seductive lips that had given and taken so much pleasure. That wicked, heart-stopping smirk that could lure a woman's soul from her body.

That smile had always been Sesshoumaru's greatest asset. Or perhaps it was his remarkable way of looking at a woman. He focused such thrilling intensity on his target that she felt incredibly desirable.

As he was doing now, Kagome realized. He was watching her, and despite the presence of the two servants she felt uncomfortable having to bear his scrutiny until he dismissed the servants at the conclusion of the meal, leaving her alone with him.

"Did anyone ever tell you it is ill-mannered to stare?" she asked, invoking a cool smile.

He grinned, his bearing relaxed."Can I help but be fascinated by someone of your dazzling beauty? You intoxicate me."

"No doubt because the wine has gone to your head."

He measured her in a slow, exacting way, obviously, determined to tear holes in the thin facade of her composure.

"So what have you been doing with yourself all these years, Priestess?"

Her smiled slipped, and she took a sip of wine, reluctant to answer. "I would rather you address me as Miss Higurashi. I prefer not to call attention to the fact that despite the fact that I am half neko I am also a priestess by birthright."

"Very well....darling." Amusement laced the edge of his voice, but his tone remained curious. Steepling his long fingers and watching her with that disconcerting gaze, although he changed the subject. "Tell me....are you sleeping with any of those puppies who were panting at you skirts tonight?"

Kagome drew a sharp breath at the boldness of the question. "That, I believe, is none of your concern."

"I simply want to know who my competition is. It is hard to tell whom you prefer most from among all the fops and swells surrounding you. From what I've observed, I would guess Bankotsu. Is he my main rival?"

Kagome allowed her lips to curve drolly and refused to reply.

"I should think you would prefer a demon to warm your bed," Sesshoumaru remarked. "But if I recall correctly, you are not overly particular about your bed partners." The sudden caustic note in his voice suggested censure.

Calling on all her willpower, Kagome affected an expression of detachment and arched an eyebrow "I find it incredible that the most 'active' demon in Japan would dare to judge _my_ choices. From all reports, you have never been discriminating about the lovers you amuse yourself with. You've even taken to sleeping with humans for that matter."

"Oh, no, I am exceedingly discriminating. At least I am now. There was a time after you...." His gaze remained fixed on her, slowly shredding her nerves. "After you, my little miko, I didn't much care who I bedded. I was only intent in burying my pain with amusement."

She didn't respond to that admission, either, Sesshoumaru noticed. "It took me awhile to get over your crushing blow to y now cold heart."

Some emotion flickered in her eyes, something vulnerable and too fleeting for him to identify. Then she lowered her gaze, her lashes dark against her pale ivory skin.

"In fact, I could say that you were the one who set me on my path to wickedness, you who froze me."

Kagome lifted her chin at that, her expression skeptical. "You can hardly blame me for your coldhearted ways Lord Taisho or your ways with women. You were that way long before we met."

"But you were not so chaste yourself, I'll warrant. And I expect you've slept with a couple of men since then."  
"One or two, " she said evenly. "But I know exactly how many I've slept with. I'm certain you cannot make the same claim, Lord Taisho.

"Once you called me Sesshoumaru."

"Once I called you a great many things." That siren's smile flickered over her lips. "I can think of a few choice words just now. Hentai, gaki, baka."

Sesshoumaru affected a grimace. "One thing definitely has changed. The kitty's claws have gotten sharper."

"Perhaps. But I will need sharp claws if I hope to defend myself against you."

He frowned slightly. "I suspect I'm the one who will have to defend himself. If memory serves, the last time I encountered you, you were welcoming the caresses of another man. Behind my back, I might add." While his mouth curled. "Oh, but I _was_ your desire, as long as I was heir to the Western Lands.

_Well my people as you can see I have finally updated as promised. please read and review_.

**Dedication**

**For being the first the review for the previous chapters I dedicate this chapter to the following:****Angels info 411,_Reina8,nekoinukid,fluffylover7,sweet midnight kiss, and__ Bookworm551 _**

**_Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoy the story  
_**


	7. Neko Princess's apology

_Authors Note_

_To all my dearest friends I sincerly apologize, it has been so long since I have last updated. This is al due to a serious case of writers block and the fact that I cant find the notebook in which half the story is already written. I knoww you are angry with me for not taking you further into Fluffy-sama and Kagome's "adventure" but I honestly hope that I will be able to update at the end of this month._

_Sincerly__,_

_**Neko Princess**_


	8. So Sorry

To all my faithful readers:

I'm sorry to have to say this but From Betrayal to Love is being discontinued. I was told that it sounded just like an actual novel and I don't want people thinking I'm plagiarizing so I'm ending it. But don't worry and am starting another story that will be just as good.


End file.
